Waffles and fears
by Kaylie Lynn
Summary: WARNING! crazyness...boyxboy...Zemxy and Akuroku...HAPPY 8/13...REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

this is supposed to be for 8/13...but some (alot) zemxy snuck into it :P i can't help it!

BEWARE: boyxboy...don't like dont read...also the story is really random so don;t hate me :D

Disclaimer: only in my dreams...

* * *

><p>i have gone back and tried to clear it up a bit soooo... tel me what you think!<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas yawned and ran a hand threw his messy un-brushed hair as he walk back in his shared apartment after going out to check the mail. Eyes adjusting to the dimer lit room he made his way over to his room passes by the kitchen that Axel was currently making home made waffles in.<p>

"Anything for me, Roxie" Axel said while mixing the rest of the waffle batter accidentally flicking some on a newly awakened, and now startled looking Demxy.

"First off," Roxas started, after deciding to settle down on a bar stool to finish shifting though mail.

"you **know** not to call me "Roxie", and second..." he picked out a letter with the name _Axel Kasai_ on it.

"hmm, yeah this it looks like a letter from your dentist." he said handing the rectangle envelop over still looking down at the rest off the mail.

"Woohoo! Earth to Axel! HELLO! You still in there?" Roxas looked up to see a frantic looking Demxy waving his hands in front of Axel suddenly frozen face. If Roxas knew Axel like he should (he did) he'd swear (he swore) it was a face of fear plastered on Axel's face. How strange Axel almost never showed fear.

"Roxas!" Demxy whined, "FIX HIM!" pointing at Axel in a childish manner,

"And just what should i do" Roxas asked, setting his papers down, standing up,and making his way over towards two of his roommates.

"Something! Hurry i think he's turning purple!" Demxy said while poking Axel's cheek.

"Fine." Roxas replied walking up to a STILL frozen Axel, pushing up on his toes and placing a sweet kiss on his best friends lips.

It was almost as if someone was controlling Axel and suddenly decided to push play. At the first feeling of Roxas's lips against his he leaned down while pulling up on the others neck to deepen the kiss humming in delight. Roxas pulled away just in time to see the look of lust in Axel's eyes as he was up up into a bridal style hold and rushed off to the nearest room. to the utter-most joy of Demxy it was their room and not the room he shared with his boyfriend Zexion.

"I miss my Zexy!" Demxy whined just as he spotted the unguarded waffles as cross.

"Err, I'm right here." A tired looking Zexion said as he came into view from behind the wall.

"ZEXY! I missed you!" he said though a mouthful of waffles looking up to see the other boy in wrinkled dark blue pajamas and hair sticking out in all directions. "That's an interesting look" Demxy said now swallowing his waffles and running his fingers though Zexion's messy hair as the boy placed his head on Demxy shoulder.

"Demxy we slept in the same bed last night how could you miss me?" Zexion stated looking up at his boy friend "And thank you...i try." he ended with a voice a sarcasm.

"But it was so long ago!" Demxy said now finished with his waffles. "I know! We should do something, I'm bored."

"You have only been unoccupied for a few seconds" Zexion began to argue but faltered catching Demxy puppy eyes "Fine lets go watch some movies or something" he said now standing up and making his way towards the living room.

"Yeah! Can i Choose? Oh nightmare before Christmas! please Zexy!" Demxy rambled on as he began skipping after his boyfriend into the other room.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry" Roxas said though a yawn after coming out of their room some time later.<p>

"Lets go eat those waffles i made" Axel said making his way though the living room.

"But they will be cold" Roxas whined

"Just eat the waffles, we can hea- awww,look Rox." Axel said pointing to Zexion and Demxy who were wrapped up in a blanket fast asleep on the couch.

"Yeah cute.. can we eat now?" Roxas replied as he kept on walking towards the kitchen only to find on empty plate...not even a crumb was left...

"AXEL! The waffles are gone!" Roxas glared soft blue eyes suddenly turning black with hate.

"Jeez Rox you get so whinny when your hungry...go eat a snickers or something." Axel said while opening a can of soda.

"They were right here! Where did it g-DEMXY!" Roxas yelled storming into the other room closely followed by Axel to wake up said musician only to find him already awake...and eating Zexion's face off.

"I never thought Zexion would top, then agian i never thought you would either..." Axel said after seeing the two on the couch

"shut-up!" Roxas said with flushed cheeks not beliving what Axel had just openly admitted only to remember why he had originally walked into the room.

"Who ate the wafles?" He asked glaring at Demxy

"Waffles? pssssh what waffle? i didn't eat any waffles!" Demxy said now trying to hide behind Zexion.

"Demxy would you just adm-" Zexion began only to be cut off again.

"SHHHH deny Zexion always deny!" Demxy cut in.

"JERK! You ate my waffles!" Roxas yelled intent on flinging himself at Demxy but Axel stoped him first wraping his arms around Roxas.

"Calm down" Axel whispered into his ear.

"Let me go Axel or so help me we wont," Roxas began but remeberd the that Demxy and Zexion and decied to whisper the rest of his threat to Axel.

The look of pure horror on Axel face was enough to make any true fangirl cry. Zexion had never seen some ones hands fling up in the air so fast...he decided it would be best if he stepped away from his boyfriend if he wanted to walk anytime soon. The next thing he knew the couch was tipped over and Demxy was knocked out cold.

"Your so sexy when your tough" Axel told Roxas later on.

"hmmm" Roxas purred into Axel's ear "I'll be even sexier when i've had my waffles." he finished pointing to the kitchen.

Axel fake saluted him and ran off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>this turned out...weird?<p>

i don't really like it but what ever...

Axel: Roxas your waffles are done!

Roxas: FINALLY! yeah blue berries!

Axel: Err... i thought you said chocolate chip! *hides*

Review for Axel's waffels and the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I Know this took forever but, whatever, i hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Axel shifted uncomfortable in his cheap plastic office chair, curled the thin red strands of hair on the back of his neck, and glanced at the wall clock for what seemed to be the millionth time.<p>

"Axel" Roxas leaned over and whispered "I told you, your fine now squirming, you're not going to die, and I'm not letting you get out of this." Who would have guessed Axel had a fear of dentist? Roxas was still having trouble believing it, dentist, really? But the way Axel looked right now was starting to convince him.

"Axel Flynn to the back please" A crackling voice streamed over the intercom the sound making Axel jump. He took one last pleading look at Roxas who was giving a look of no mercy, before standing up brushing off his spotless blue skinny jeans and slowly making his way to what he believed was his death.

"_Okay, I can do this" _Axel thought to himself as he took the dentist out stretch and shook it. He was now being ushered to room that smelled like cleaning supplies and latex with a plastic covered chair in the center and to Axel's horror a shiny table next to it full of sharp and painful looking needles and metal tools. Axel breath hitched when laid down and leaned back on the cold, stiff chair as it began to slink closer to the ground. Axel chose the happy gas mask, ignoring how childish it was and deciding it was worth not feeling the pain. Still only having said maybe two words since entering the office Axel nodded as the dentist told him he would be right back. He heard a distant

distant buzzing from the room that almost brought him to tears. Why was he doing this! That's right, because he loved Roxas; yeah that was a pretty good reason. He barely heard the dentist enter over the sound of his heart beating, threating to burst out of his chest. The dentist sat down in his rolling chair mumbled yet another thing Axel didn't hear and placed an uncomfortable rubber tube over his nose. He did hear him say that he would feel a pinch and it would be best to breathe though his nose. After the first shot he was sure the man above him thought he was crazy, after inhaling so much gas he went kind of insane. He couldn't think straight and was smiling for no reason. Was it bad that he liked the euphoric feeling? Like he was floating, and that he didn't have bunch off unknown metal in his mouth? He decided it didn't matter. Time passed quickly and he soon found himself observing his reflection in the mirror. He had red indents from the mask over his nose but seemed to otherwise be just gorgeous as before, no inerasable scars.

"So, how did it go?" Roxas asked once he had emerged from the back.

"One word, waffles, you WILL be making me waffles." Axel replied grabbing Roxas's hand and lending him out the door, all he wanted was to get out of this horrid place.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, chocolate chip, your favorite" Roxas said handing his boyfriend the plate and leaning up to place a kiss in his lips. "But are you sure you wants sweets so soon, don't want to vist the dentist anytime soon i would think." Roxas pondered as he sat down on the couch next to Axel.<p>

"Pshh my teeth are indestructible" Axel countered with a sly smile. "After all these years of not going to the dentist I didn't have one cavity! "They only had to fix a chipped tooth, from that time I ran into the wall!"

Roxas yawned and hummed in response. Instincts kicking in Axel leaned back and pulled Roxas into his chest. Roxas obediently followed and wrapped his arms around Axel leaning up to meet him in a kiss. They sat like that for some time; Axel curling his boyfriend's soft hair, While Roxas traced finger hearts into Axel's leg.

"I love you." Axel bent down and mumbled into Roxas's hair.

"I love you too." Roxas replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Really bad and chessy endingi know! but i'm addicted to fluff! :) Review please~~ speaking of please, my computer doesn't think it's a word, weird huh?<p> 


End file.
